come back to me
by madkatmarie
Summary: O.c - Having the power to fully resurrect members of the order who perished at the hands of the Dark Lord, to prepare for a threat that proves to be bigger, and more ruthless than the dark Lord. Romance (later chapter) in the time of turmoil. George Weasley and Angela, Hermione and Severus Snape. Fred weasley and oc, Miyanna (so much more than a witch)
1. Chapter 1

George waited outside the Hogsmead beauty bar, waiting for Angela and the girls (Molly, genny, and Hermione) while they were getting the royal treatment (after professing they would only be five minutes). With his head down, eyes in a pebble he happened to be assaulting, George ran gave first into an unsuspecting "creature".

"Oy! Watch where you place that body of yours sir!" The heavily accented voice sounded from the ground.

"Sorry!..."George started, "didn't mean to topple y...Kat?!"

The person on the ground happened to be a girl. Not just any girl... Miyanna (or Kat as George do aptly put) was the only person Fred and George allowed into there universe. The tried wee always drawn inwards, yet miyanna was the center of their world

In one swift motion, Miyanna propelled from the ground into George's arms. Burying herself into the crook of his neck add he held on to her for dear life. Muffled sound escaped the pair.

Miyanna- "George! I've missed you so much ... you git...Red face...bafoon!"

George- "Kat! You cow!... Leave...Fred died,l... LONELY!.."The tussle stopped as the deep sobs vibrated through George.

Afraid of what she just heard, Miyanna spoke with caution.

Miyanna- "Georgie... What did you just say...?" No more off a question than a statement.

George begin, not before taking Miyanna into his arms as if to brace himself for the emotional destruction daring to reek havoc on him once more

George- "Fred was murdered during the final battle (sobbing). Kat! It hurts so much!..."

Miyanna took George without words. Embracing him as long as to sooth the burning sadness radiating from her best friend, her brother, was the hardest thing to took every ounce of strength to hold back the tears threatening to break her too.

Molly- "George Allidon Weasley! It is very rude to grope strangers! Put that woman down this Instant" Mrs Weasley and the girls excited the shop. Confusion clad the faces of each upon seeing George,a strange girl, and a tearful embrace in the middle of the street no less.

Miyanna- "OH! How I've missed that voice! Hello mummy! As beautiful and loud as always..."

Miyanna spoke from behind George. Her voice as cheerful and mischievous as the twins, if not for years of practice, of course.

Molly- "I know that voice...it's IMPOSSIBLE... Kitten! "

Confusion, shock and joy spread across Molly's face. Hobbling over to the girl, Mrs. Weasley reacted just as George had done mere minutes before.

Molly- "OH kitten!... So much...war.n death, My Freddy!.."

Miyanna-"mummy... It's okay . No more tears now. Freddy wouldn't want you to mess that pretty new face you got there now would he?"

Miyanna cooed the woman, just as a mother would do a wounded child.

Molly- "(straightening up) kitten, you must join us for dinner. Not tonight, mind you. We have done rather...pressing...er...issues to attend to. Tomorrow, however.. "

Miyanna- "no worries mum. I've just reunited with you. Can't hope to get rid of me that easily." A sly, Twin-like grin slid across her face."besides, you will see me much sooner than you think "

Harry and Ron joined the 'festivities'

Ron- " Oy! Look what the 'KAT'drug in. Miy, you're looking a bit chunky around the middles aren't you?"sang Ron...

»»» to be continued«««««««««««««««««««

A/n :I do not own anything pertaining to Harry potter.

Just trying it out to see the workings of it. More to come. Uploading via mobile


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I don't own anything pertaining to Harry potter.

Please review . This is my first story online. I am new to this and I'm uploading via mobile.

* * *

* _the beginning of the Order*_

Albus Dumbledore sat, contemplating. Everything was going so well. Attacks have been foiled. Live saved. And the growing threat of dark forced seemed to subside. However, the headmaster couldn't quite see a reason for celebration as of yet.

The members of the Order were young, high-spiritted and confidentat as they stood in formation awaiting the picture to be taken.

Minerva McGonagall- " Albus, whatever seems to be troubling you? "

Albus- "what if things go wrong..." His husky voice riddled with concern.

confused at the man before her, Minerva spoke cautiously.

Minerva- "Albus, my dear. We are winning. The light is winning. Whoever this Dark Lord is, he doesn't stand a chance.

Albus-" there was a prophecy minerva. One that I could not disclose. there will be a war. Many of us will not survive. Lives lost for the greater ...we will succeed. But at what cost? After this is all finished, there will be another task at hand. With the death of so many, how can we insure that when the time comes to fight again, there will still be an order to fight?"

Though the words were grave, Minerva could not doubt the message.

Minerva- "there must be a way to make sure ,Albus. A failsafe of sorts. But what can be done? Albus Dumbledore thought. ' _a Failsafe indeed_...'

Lilly Potter-" headmaster, will you not join us? It is nearly time for the photograph."

* * *

* _Serbia... 30 years before..._ *

the night sky showed no sign of failing, as Albus Dumbledore made his way to the meeting place. sand for miles, not a soul, not a standing structure.

Albus, "this is the place..." taking his wand, the greying man did and he was instructed.

Albus- " sands of ages. Places unknown. Show me the portal, I indeed come alone"

hey whirlwind escaped the wands tip. Mounds of sand whipped through the air. a portal of sorts materialized, revealing inside, golden floors, marble pillars and music.

Abus entered, the portal collapsing behind him.

Unknown woman-" you have made it, friend." The heavily accented voice echoed through the hall.

Albus-" indeed."

Woman- "there are no pleasantries needed, dear friend. For this choice will affect both our futures. you will hide the child. Make a point to distance your actions from her. She must not be affected with suggestions of good or evil. For if she is persuaded of one more than the other, the world will fall into chaos. She is not a witch. Sheis not of anything you have ever encountered. She is balance. A way to insure eagle chance of survival ... when the time comes, she is the only way to ensure a fighting chance. You will not need to instruct her in any way. Just take her to the prophesied place and destiny will do the rest. when she awakens, everything will be set right.

... ...

* * *

 ** _*the order of the Phoenix headquarters*_**

Lily Potter- "headmaster?..."

Albus Dumbledore- "I would prefer to sit this one out, my dear child. There is something I must attend to."

The old man sat at the wild oak desk, with quill at hand, choosing words carefully took all the concentration he could muster

* * *

 **_To the Order of the Phoenix_**

 _ **From Albus B. Dumbledore** ._

 _My brothers and sisters of the Order,_

 _If your are reading this, the Light has prevailed! And myself as well as many others, May not have survived. In light of an imminent growing dark force.. She, is our fail safe..._

To be continued

* * *

Iapologize for the typos. Dagg nabit auto correct. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Return if the GREAT**_

A somber winter's eve set in. Snow filled the frozen air covering the quaint village of Godricks Hollow in a plush blanket of white. The remaining members settled into the cozy meeting place. Not many survived the war,yet the assembly of old and young neared capacity.

Kingsley Shacklebolt (scanning for attendance) stood atop the rickety platform in a room stretched to comfortably hold a gathering of about 50. Over compensating for the 20 or so members 'just yo be safe'.The far left held Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and the assorted remaining Weasley family. In the center, stood a few Aurers, select professors of Hogwarts, an a blur of new faces. The phantom of pain and death adorned all their faces. Scars and wrinkles plastered on even the youngest member (Ginny Weasley)

The meeting presumed on in its usual fashion. Numerous attacks listed, select members reported, and the meeting crawled to an end.

Slowly, a dark, cloaked figure merged from the sea of nameless members and made it's way to the foreground.

Kingsley- " What's going...? Who sent you?..." The tall man started to protest. He, however was cut off mid sentence. A strategically placed hand rose into the air. In it's grasp, a letter addressed to the Order.

Kingsley took the letter. His eyes never leaving the stranger. Breaking the official seal, reading the institutions, Kingsley left the room. Not worded spoken. Moments later, the tall man returned holding an album, with confusion dancing across his face..

Stranger- "open it Kingsley" (i _n the slightest whisper only the man could hear. With a hiss that reverberate through the walls_ ) . Taking the book and turning it on it's side. A letter addressed to the Order of the Phoenix fluttered you the ground.

Stranger- "read... (Yet another bone chilling whisper)

Kingsley obliged. Closing his throat, he read

 _ **To the Order of the Phoenix**_

 _ **From Albus B Dumbledore.**_

 _My brothers and sisters of the Order,_

 _If your are reading this, the Light has prevailed! And myself as well as many others, May not have survived. In light of an imminent growing dark force.. She, is our fail safe..'_

Uneasy murmurs erupted from the crowd,however no one questioned the direction of the stranger.

As Kingsley read , the stranger began to shed cloak, revealing herself. It was Miyanna, but something was different about the girl. Her honey colored skin bathed in golden light emitting from inside. The sheer power radiating out of her core made it difficult to cast a direct gaze just like the sun. Dressed in white, dark hair flowed to her waist, casting deep contrasts framed her.

George-" Miy?... What are you do..."

Molly- " Shhhhhhhhhh, George... Not now"

Miyanna stood, back to the crowd. With a swipe of her hand, the room adjusted to her satisfaction. The lights diminished, throwing shadows over every surface. The platform lifted, high enough do that the members were able to clearly see Miyanna, now sitting on her heals, heads above the assembly.

Throwing her head back,the glow of power growing, stretching filling the room with the sound of buzzing. The girl started to sway. Back and forth, locking eyes at the uninteresting ceiling. Moments later Faux (beloved companion to the late headmaster) appeared from thin air, three girl still unwavering.

Suddenly, all motion ended as Miyanna locked eyes with the creature before her.

She stroked the bird gently for two beats while the crowd watched, listening to the animalistic growl resonating from deep within her core.. Then, with it stretched arms, Miyanna let out an ear splitting howl. Her power infused hands collided with the beast, and the bird turned, instantly, to ash.

Miyanna began , once again, to sway. Chanting something quietly, yet obviously powerful, for the ash that lay before her began to grow in size, and dance magically upon the wooden deck. The lights faild. The only visibility was due to Miyanna's rays.

A vortex of ash materialized , swirling wildly around the solid mass forming in its center. With force, Miyanna thrust get palm into the the whirlwind, instantly colliding with the unknown formation. The ash ceased to to dance, fluttering to the ground like the flurries of the out side winter.

An outbreak of gasps clambered through the Order, for at the center of the fleeting ash, was the lifeless corps of Albus Dumbledore, held up only by the palm of Miyanna's outstretched hand.

Miyanna raised her unoccupied hand into the air. Water, fire, and blue electricity materialized , merging together , hovering just above the upturned palm

Miyanna-" Albus, " she whispered demanding silence in the place.

Miyanna- " Come back to me!" With such force, she brought the manipulated elements into contact with motionless figure before her.

The corps gave a slight twitch, then nothing. Miyanna repeat as before.

Miyanna- "Albus! (With more strength) COME BACK TO ME!" one again allowing the elements to collide with the body.

The room rumbled with the power it contained. As if the door suddenly flew open, a massive gushing of wind entered, whipping through the hall, ending by snaking into the gaping mouth of the deceased. A sharp intake of breath brought life into the once pale face, flooded with color, adding the every present flush red to the cheeks of the man. Standing abruptly, Albus looked around wildly. Bewilderment soon replaced by calming peace and gratitude as his eyes fell upon the sorcerer of his sudden resurrection

Unbelief possessed the assembly. Inaudible murmurs erupted until the old master took a stand in front of the group, demanding attention.

Albus, " Greetings to all of you, my brothers and sisters of the light! It is good to be, once more among the living. I know there will be questions. To every question, however,i may not have the answer. I will do my best to answer what I can.".He paused, letting the words spoken sink in.

"I am, indeed, myself. Not a ghost out disembodied being. I am Alive" murmurs erupted once more. Raising his hands for order, Albus contenued. " The child before you, has a purpose . As do we all. Her purpose, her reason for existence, is the balance of light and dark. Good verses evil. When the world is thrown into chaos, she awakens and corrects. We, members of a great cause, find ourselves, once more, in dark times. Tonight's gathering, however, has come to an end. I seek enlightenment of the situation at hand. And you all, " addressing the ever shocked assembly "have a busy few weeks ahead. Goodnight to you all. And be ever vigilant!"

 _To be continued._

 _A/n I do not own hp_

 _Sorry for the delay. Busy busy bee I be_


End file.
